


Generic Undertale Fanfic

by YouLikeShitStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLikeShitStuff/pseuds/YouLikeShitStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average fanfic about the completely natural urge of wanting to fuck a skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generic Undertale Fanfic

One day, the mutated asian protagonist of undertale known as fred walked into the house of his best buds, Sam and Pepper. Sam was always looking sad because his brother had a mental disability or something, so fred wanted to cheer him up by offering him some sex. So what if sam was a skeleton? So what if it was probably some form of necrophilia and/or beastiality? Fucking a skeleton wasn't weird. This was what fred had to tell himself to justify all that fanfiction and rule34 he'd made of him fucking Sam. (Seriously, fucking a skeleton is just gross, I don't give a fuck if it's alive.) 

Fred walked into Sam's house and saw a plate of spaghetti. Boy, was that a funny joke! Spaghetti! What a fucking hilarious joke. Comedic genius! Anyway, Fred then walked upstairs to Sam's room and entered to find a startling site. Sam was in there fucking a cow-lady! Yes, people actually found cow-ladies attractive, as it turned out. (Goat porn? Really? I know the internet has some questionable shit but such a large amount of people acting as if goat/skeleton porn is okay seriously makes me question whether or not humanity's future is something worth working towards.) 

Sam seemed to have broken off one of his ribs and stuck it to his pelvis, as skeletons do not have any phallic bones at their crotch reigons, which is strange considering the fact that it's called, 'boning'. The cow-bitch, being the disgusting, fat bitch that she was, was shitting and pissing all over herself, (because let's face it, if you're into skeleton and/or goat porn, you're probably into scat and watersports as well. Probably even creepier shit too. Fuck it, let's cover as many weird fetishes as possible.) Suddenly, Sam's bone broke into the fat cow's stomach, squirting blood and gore everywhere. Oh, yeah that's the guro shit we're looking for. Then she fucking died. That's the snuff aspect covered. Then Sam ate her. And that's vore. After covering a wide variety of fetishes, Sam finally shot his skele-cum onto his scooby-doo sheets and turned to talk to Fred. 

Fred, being the deranged fuck that he is, started skull-fucking Sam and came in his head, squirting sploodge everywhere. (Since I know someone's gonna call me out on it, I'll beat them to it. I don't care if you think he's a human. I don't care about your gay little theories that you dream up because you have nothing better to do because you're a white teenager with no real problems. But hey, at least it's better than being a feminist, so good on you.) 

Then Sam's brother, Pepper came in and started screaming and wailing and going into another one of his autistic fits. Sam wrapped Pepper in his cum-covered scooby-doo sheets and Pepper calmed down at the thought of scooby-doo sticking to him. Sam then donated Pepper's body to science and Pepper got hung up in a classroom for kids to study anatomy so that they could draw skeleton porn with proper proportions. Fred then rubbed one out to some skeleporn on Pepper's computer and went out to see if his cat friend, BurgerJeans wanted to shoot heroin and chill for a while.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing my summary of Undertale, I felt like making the creepy fetishist fans feel bad about their fetishes. And they're the type of people who use fanfic sites, so you know their self-esteem must be terrible, which makes it way funnier. Anyway, I used to be a stupid, autistic retard but then I realised I should probably stop being such a retard, so don't give me shit about making fun of autists, you fucking autist.


End file.
